transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Origin of Cyclonus
Transformers Animated: The Adventure Continues! Episode 1: The Origin of Cyclonus Written by: BlastWave Author’s Note: This story takes place in two continuities: The regular Transformers: Animated series, and an alternate reality of the latter. I dedicate this story to those who made this series a huge success: The good folks at Cartoon Network studios and Hasbro, Inc. Story It was a dark time for the transformers. The Autobots stationed on Earth, under the command of Optimus Prime, had failed to stop Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, from taking the AllSpark. Reunited with his faithful followers, Lugnut and Blitzwing, Megatron went to the moon to fix his battleship, the Nemesis. Later on, Blitzwing found the body of Starscream lying on the streets of Detroit. He brought it up to Megatron, who was not pleased with him. It took a while to fix the ship. Soon, it was ready to fly. “Lugnut,” commanded Megatron, “take us home, so I can claim what is rightfully mine!” “Yes, oh grand and glorious leader,” the one-eyed giant responded. The ship took off into space and flew to Cybertron. Megatron, Lugnut and Blitzwing gathered their forces from across the galaxy and surrounded Cybertron. Naturally, the Autobots on Cybertron fought back, with the Elite Guard leading the way. While the rest of the Autobots fought the huge Decepticon forces, Ultra Magnus fought Megatron. Eventually the tide began to turn in the Autobots’ favor. “Give it up, Megatron!” said Magnus. “NEVER!” roared Megatron, and opened his chest compartment, revealing the AllSpark. The Autobots were surprised. “How did you get the Allspark?!” Sentinel Prime cried. “I took it from your group of Autobots on Earth Magnus,” said Megatron. Ultra Magnus suddenly realized that it was Optimus Prime’s crew, who had contacted them many stellar cycles ago. With a fury he tried to knock the AllSpark from Megatron’s grasp with his hammer, but Megatron blocked it with one sword, and stabbed Magnus in the chest with the other. Ultra Magnus fell with a thud onto the Cybertronian ground. Then Megatron took the AllSpark in his hand and took a big bite out of it. A brilliant flash of light surrounded Megatron and an explosion sounded through the air. When the smoke cleared, a purple figure stood above Ultra Magnus. He looked like Megatron, except he was purple and his head was shaped different with what looked like a crown shape on the forehead. On his left arm was what looked like a tank, and on his shoulders, stood two fusion cannons. The figure laughed. “I am no longer Megatron,” he cried. “I am GALVATRON!!” The sound of his voice echoed across Cybertron, from Kaon to Iacon. Then Galvatron broke what was left of the AllSpark into shards, which turned as black as Galvatron’s spark. “You shall be my minions,” said Galvatron. As he said this, the black shards of what was the AllSpark sliced right into some of the Cybertronians, Autobot and Decepticon alike. One hit the Autobot Rodimus Minor and his color scheme turned black. He was immediately dubbed Wreckage by Galvatron. Another hit the Decepticon warrior Brawl and transformed him into a new body, who was then called Scourge. At the sight of these ghoulish transformations the Autobots were horrified that some of their best soldiers were turning evil by this hateful plague. They went into full retreat away from the planet. The Decepticons had conquered Cybertron. Later on, as the Decepticons celebrated their victory, Blitzwing approached Galvatron. “Lord Galvatron,” said Blitzwing (who was in his icy face), “what are we going to do with the body of the traitor Starscream?” His face changed to the random face. “Let’s make him into a trash compactor!” He changed to the hothead face. “No, let’s melt him down and use his face as a soccer ball!” “Silence, Blitzwing!” Galvatron said. “I have plans for our traitorous little worm.” He placed one of the black shards from the battle in his hand, and dropped it on the dead body of Starscream. Immediately the body began to transform with new wings, arms, and legs. Along with that, two horns grew from his head. His eyes opened. “Where am I?” the new warrior said. “You are on Cybertron,” said Galvatron. “Your name is Cyclonus, and you serve me.” Cyclonus stared for a while, then said, “I live to serve you, Lord Galvatron.” Many stellar cycles passed. The Decepticons still controlled Cybertron. Suddenly, the Autobots returned to the planet. The whole entire Autobot force was there, including Optimus Prime’s crew, who had been belittled by all the others, including the Elite Guard, for losing the AllSpark to the Decepticons. Ultra Magnus (Who had revovered from his injuries) sounded the charge, and the battle for Cybertron began. The battle was fierce. Many Autobots and Decepticons were killed. Cyclonus was fighting the Autobot warrior Ironhide and was just about to deliver a death blow to him, when he began to run out of power. He had fought too hard, and was running out of energon. Ironhide then delivered a mighty punch with his hand and damaged Cyclonus. Cyclonus fell to the ground, damaged, weak and nearly unconscious. He know one of Galvatron’s policies is that if one of his soldiers failed him, he would be doom to death. Using his last bit of strength, Cyclonus then transwarped out of the area immediately. He landed in an area of Cybertron he had not seen before and passed out. Cyclonus awoke seeing two strange transformers looking up at him. One looked like a crab, but with a weird face. The other looked very pointy and had a fusion cannon on his right arm Cyclonus thought they were going to slice him up, but he was wrong. “Lord Megatron,” the transformer said, “he is awake.” “Good work doctor,” said another transformer. Cyclonus thought that this transformer was this “Lord Megatron.” Megatron left, leaving the transformer and Cyclonus alone. “I am Scalpel,” the transformer introduced himself. “I am Cyclonus,” said Cyclonus. “I thought that from your energy signature, you were Starscream,” said Scalpel. “Starscream doesn’t exist.” “Of course he exists,” replied Scalpel. “Where are you from?” Cyclonus told Scalpel about what happened with him during the battle that had happened earlier. “Soon, this time will be over, finished,” he kept saying. Scalpel was a little confused about all of the apocalyptic views Cyclonus had and about who Galvattron was. After a while Cyclonus was repaired. He had new swords which were officially called his Bleedblack blades. These blades could suck the energy out of a transformer and transfer it to him. To solve the problem of him running out of power, he also had a reactor installed that drew power from an unlimited source of energy. When Cyclonus first tested out his weaponry, Megatron was impressed. Cyclonus soon swore allegiance to Megatron and was put on one of his elite groups known as Team Chaar. He has earned the respect of both Autobot and Decepticon alike since he arrived and though he still talks about the future and is still loyal to Megatron, his loyalty belongs to Galvatron and he longs for this age to be over and finished. The End Category:Fan Fiction